Disenchanted
by UrbanGiant
Summary: Sarah is 29 and getting married. Her stepmother is finally proud of her for something and Toby is growing up. But Sarah can't help but think something's missing. And at the last possible moment she remembers. SuckySummaries xo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Labyrinth, The Songs Listed At The End Or The Lyrics. I Really Wish I Did, But I Don't. So Anyway, Enjoy, R & R =). ****  
**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was a beautiful day. It was the time the summer transcends into autumn and the leaves change and fall. However the sun was still warm, beating down on the guests in a blanketing glow. All around the church, the guests waited in joyous anticipation. It's nearly time. It truly was a day befitting a wedding.

Sarah peeked nervously out of the tinted windows of the limousine. _My_ wedding ... My wed_ding_, she thought to herself. Who would have thought it,_ me_ getting married! Her nerves coiled un-cooperatively in her stomach. Her hands felt like weights, resting on her lap. Her skin itched under the silken fabric of her dress. She needed air. Maybe she should stop the car and walk a little ?

-

'' Oh finally, Sarah ! You're getting married ,'' Irene had beamed in a most insulting way when she'd heard of the engagement. '' Isn't it great dear ?,'' she'd said to Sarah's father. He looked up sheepishly from behind his paper. '' Terrific dear. ''

'' Oh I have to ring the girls, they'll be soo excited ! ,'' Irene said, her whitened teeth glinting like daggers under the luminescence of the sitting room chandelier. '' Good news at _last_ ! ''

I don't see why she's ringing her friends, Sarah had thought. They're not coming to _my_ wedding. Oh no, this will be private. _Close_ friends and family only. Not Irene's country club posse. Stuck up cows.

Her father gave her a curt smile which she took to be apologetic as in_ I'm-not-getting-involved-with-your-mother's-gossip-or-behaviour _and continued with his paper. He dug around for a pen in his pocket and bore an expression of utmost joy when he came upon one. He seems more happy to find the pen, Sarah said to herself, than to hear I'm getting married.

She twirled her spoon around in her cold Earl Grey tea. I really don't understand why Irene still hands me tea when I come to visit. I haven't drank tea since I was eight and got sick. Maybe it's a high class thing to serve tea to guests as soon as they come in ?

She took the momentary pause to look around the room. This wasn't the house she grew up in. It was newer, bigger and classier as Irene would say. Brand new furniture straight from that European art deco furniture place she was always rattling on about. Mahogany wood on most of the floors. Interior designers picked the wall paper and that such thing. And the pool was about the size of her old back garden.

Her thoughts wandered to upstairs, where Irene had insisted they decorate a guest room for Sarah. It was pink and feminine and all the things Irene wished her to be. Sarah hasn't stayed in it once. They moved when she was twenty one and had an apartment of her own. Toby says it's all a bore, with the butler and stuff but the pool is fun.

Toby. The only person Sarah actually came to _see_. '' I'll be right back ,'' she said to her dad, but she may as well have been talking to a wall, he didn't seem to hear. She ran up the stairs, her shoes squeaking on the polished surface. The maid came running to protest but Sarah dodged past her.

She eventually made it to Toby's door, which had a huge sign saying ' DON'T COME IN. THIS MEANS YOU, MOM. ' She had to hand it to him, the kid new evil when he saw it. She rapped her knuckles on the door four times and then knocked. It was sort of like a secret knock they had, since he was little.

'' Come in,'' he called, and she did just that. Toby's room was a male teenager's dream. Big bed, big computer, big game stations and countless video games, big stereo, big wardrobe... Well maybe not the last one, Irene picked that. Sarah knew the Armani suits were rotting inside, since Toby refused to wear them. My brother, she smirked, the _rebel_.

He was sitting on his bed reading a comic. '' Hey Sarah. ''

'' Hey Toby. '' He peeked over the pages at her sad tone. '' What did she do ? ''

Of course Toby could read her like a book. He was referring to Irene. '' She's inviting the country club _gals_ to the wedding. ''

Toby was quiet for a moment. '' Don't invite her then, she can have no hold over the plans or guest list then. ''

'' It's not that simple Toby. She'd freak. And dad would be angry because she's moaning to him about it ... ''

'' They'll deal with it, it's your day Sarah, don't let her ruin it. How are you anyway ? How's the play ? ''

Toby was talking about her theatre show, she was the leading lady and it was on its 8th run tonight. Irene was a bit miffed when she pursued acting. It wasn't a tangible career in her opinion.

'' Good, great. You ? ''

'' Same old, same old. ''

'' Any girlfriends you'd like to invite to the wedding ? ''

Toby's face darkened. '' No. ''

Sarah loved her little brother, she watched him squirm still because of the question and she laughed. Toby was the first person she'd told about the wedding, and her engagement for that matter and all he said was ,'' if you're happy, I'm happy. '' Nobody had asked her that before, not even her parents.

Toby ruffled his sandy blond hair and cleared his throat, desperate to change the subject.

'' Anyway .... uh ... ''

'' What would you like your fifteenth birthday ? It's soon isn't it ? '' Sarah obliged. His face brightened up. '' Oh yeah ! Uhm ... I'm not sure. Maybe you and me could go out somewhere ? Like the movies or something ? ''

'' We always do that, why not something special ? Is there somewhere you want to go ? How about a holiday ? ''

Her parents weren't the only ones with some cash. '' No thanks, Sarah. I hate planes ,'' he said sheepishly. '' OK, how about the movies, dinner and then I could bring you to that comic shop you like ? And you can pick out anything and as much as you like, how about that ? ''

'' That's so cool Sarah, thanks ! '' he opened his arms as if to give her a hug and then paused, and made a fist and play punched on the arm. '' Yeah, that'd be cool ,'' he said, his voice deeper. Toby loves the comic shop but Irene forbade him to go. All the nonsense will rot his brain she thinks. Kids are much better without imagination in her opinion.

'' What are you doing on the day, it's the eighteenth right ? ,'' she continued, amused at his actions. He'd suddenly become more suave and laid back and concerned about his image, these last few months. Sarah thought back to her adolescence and remembered the same things, just maybe a bit later. '' Mom wanted a tea party with my friends ,'' he made a face, '' but now we're settling on a ' nice family meal at the Ritz ' '' he quoted. She noted the disdain on his face. '' Jeez, Sarah. I know I'm at risk of sounding spoilt and all but what does a guy have to do to get some freaking McDonalds around here ? '' Her laughter made him smile. '' I'll take you there if you want then, Toby. ''

'' Your birthdays soon too, isn't it Sarah ? What age will you be ? '' Toby deliberately did this, he liked to rub it in.

'' Thirty,'' she made a face to rival his previous one. '' And it's not til next year squirt, so shut it. ''

'' Ah to be middle aged... '' Toby sang, in a dreamy tone.

'' Shut up, Mister-I-Can't-Get-Into-Most-Movies! ''

'' Hey ! I'm small for my age ! ''

'' I know, I know. I'm just kidding Toby.''

'' So was I.''

There was a thoughtful silence and then Toby pierced it, with an unexpected question.

'' What's it like Sarah ... to be grown up ? '' The seriousness of his voice only showed a fraction of the fear in his eyes. When Sarah was his age, she was so afraid of growing up. Her childhood was short, she had to grow up an awful lot after her Mother died and her father married Irene. She loved fairy tales and acting all the time though, something she'd retained all her life. Toby seemed to be hurrying to grow up, instead of savouring his childhood. Sarah couldn't verbalise how important it was to just have fun and be a kid for as long as you can. She couldn't crush his spirit like that. Sarah struggled to find the right words.

'' It's ... strange. But just like an adventure, I suppose. ''

'' That's life ,'' Toby chimed in, smiling.

Sarah ruffled his hair and smiled. '' Yeah, your right Tobe. ''

She ducked in and pecked his cheek. He made a face again. '' I'm too old for that,'' he protested. '' Sure squirt. I better be going, I have to get ready for the play. ''

'' Okay, bye Sarah. Tell John I said hi ''

'' Yep. '' Sarah went to hug Toby but he looked uncertain. Fine, I wont ruin his image she told herself. Toby settled for the manly handshake instead and laughter bubbled from her lips.

'' Don't grow up too fast kiddo, I still remember babysitting you in your red and white all-in-one when you were only little. ''

'' Do me a favour, don't bring that up ever again. ''

Sarah smiled, '' Sure thing. See you at the wedding, Best Man ''

'' Bye, Mrs. Bride '' He never could remember John's last name.

Toby hummed here comes the bride while she walked out. Toby was slipping through her fingers everytime she saw him. Irene didn't appreciate her child as much as she should. If she could just take a break away from all of her posh meetings and hostess duties - maybe she could take pride and a little sadness in Toby growing too.

Sarah believed she'd never heard a door shutting ever so sadly.

She skipped down the stairs and the maid reappeared to scold her but Sarah just hummed a tune to drown her voice out. Irene was still on the phone when she returned, laughing at something in a very high pitched way. '' I'm gonna head off Dad, I've got to get to the theatre for seven ,'' she said, shrugging on her coat that she'd left on the chair, much to the maid's annoyance.

'' Bye Sarah.'' There was a ripple of dejection that ran through her heart.

He didn't even look up. _Daddy, look at me. _

She turned to walk away.

'' Wait Sarah ! ''

She turned, her heart beating in her chest. '' What's a six letter word for hopelessness ? ''

Sarah swallowed.

'' Despair. ''

And then she walked out, ignoring Irene's calls, her father's confusion ( ' That's seven leffters ... ' ) and the butler who ran to open the door before her.

-

Sarah's heart jumped in her chest. She was sure she was going to start sweating. Euuww. She really needed air. She wasn't fond of cracking the window though, because the reality would leak through. She could see the country club women waiting like harpies, ready to take her in, digest her and then list out the flaws. They're pastel hats hooded them like prophets or witches. Old hags.

Sarah looked out again. Irene joined the posh women with a huge smile plastered on her face. Sarah's father looked apathetic and kicked some pebbles with his Italian leather shoes. There was so many faces ... Her Dad's work associates, the Country Club Gang, her actor or artist friends, various photographers and John's family ... She couldn't find Toby. And then she did.

He was waiting at the doors with a lazy smile on his face, leaning back against the granite designed walls. He looked up when he heard the limo drive by and somehow, his eyes connected with hers through the tinted glass. She was going in. She had too.

Her mouth was dry as she whispered to the driver to stop. He got out, signaled to the photographers and opened the door. It was as if her life had suddenly gone into slow motion. The light poured in as well as the _oohhh's_ and _ahhh's_ of the onlookers and the flash of cameras.

She couldn't place faces, just smiles and laughter that sounded somehow tauting in the warped hazy time. Her high heeled foot was the first to step out as her hands gripped the side of the door with an unnatural urge not to let go. She felt like she was falling. Alice In Wonderland, her thoughts echoed.

The silk dress cascaded in falls of light shimmering pools around her creamy legs, the garter suddenly constricting as she stands. Her bones felt old and unable to move or carry her but something compelled her on. She knew she look dazed, not excited. There was no smile. Just wonder. The corset styled bodice dipped down at her back where her hair tickled her naked skin under the ends of the veil. The plaits and hair piled in curls or waves on top of her hair felt heavy, and the pearls embedded throughout stung her scalp.

One of her eyes was clouded with the mesh connected to an ornate antique clip. Toby had found it, buried in a box in the attic with Sarah's father and real mother's wedding things. He presented it to her last night with a shy smile and a kiss. Its teeth didn't rake her scalp as she suspected, it had a calming presence about it. _You're here Mom ? I hope you are ..._

There was thunderous clapping and their excitement was palpable, it tickled her skin. Her lips pulled back into a smile of their own accord, it was reassuring. It was meant for herself. Sarah had never felt this lost before, searching for someone through thick fog and not even knowing who it was. Or had she ...

Her mind flickered with memories of a ball of sorts, masked dancers and haunting music. Maybe she had, it must have been a play she did a few years ago. Yes, a scene from a play. Her gaze flickered past the heads and over the surrounding shrubbery. Their was well kept bushes and hedges around the church itself but also a garden on either side of the car park, home to fading blossoming trees and leaves turning golden and red. There was something familiar ... Something she couldn't place.

In her trance, she didn't notice the guests filing into the church or the absence of the laughter as it followed them in. She felt a tap on her shoulder and it was the driver, pointing out her last bridesmaid, her friend from Art College, walking in. He was trying to say, now is your turn but she couldn't comprehend. She walked mechanically to the door and looked inside. A whole rainbow of assorted colours burned her eyes but it just turned out to be the contrasting colours of the guests outfits.

She could see the back of Irene's head, huddled close to another Country Club hag as they watched the procession of bridesmaids. She could see her father standing with his back to her, waiting to walk her down the aisle. She could see Toby, waiting at the altar with the Bridesmaids and she could see John, her fiancé waiting with a smile.

Her heart ached. _John ... _She thought back to the time she'd first met him in Art College, she was handing out flyers with a friend for the newest play. He'd taken one and smiled a crooked smile and promised he'd be there. He was handsome, tall and thin with black hair to rival the night sky and blue eyes to compete with the sea. They'd got chatting after the show and had been inseparable since.

She'd only introduced him to her family a short while ago as she was reluctant for any of her boyfriends to meet Irene's scrutiny but he'd passed with flying colours. He even seemed to interest her Dad. Toby was the first one she told and who had met John. They shared a love of comics and he was like the older brother he'd never had.

She had a sinking suspicion that something was missing but she couldn't place it.

Even though she couldn't name it, it left a noticeable hole in her mind's view of the church.

She let her fingers hesitate on the door handle as the torn of a rose cut through the skin of her other hand. _Stupid bouquet ... _She paused to examine the cut, tiny and nondescript with no trace of blood to stain her dress. _Okay_, she sucked in her breath, _I'm ready_. The door cracked open the slightest bit and she heard the voice of one of The Country Club women waft through over the trundle of the limousine, looking for a proper parking space.

'' Can you imagine, after all of Irene's talk, she's only marrying an _Art School graduate _? ,'' there was distinctive distaste in the voice,'' you'd swear she was marrying doctor by the way she was going on, or a King ! '' Sarah's anger flared inside her. Another voice joined in. '' To think Irene spent all that time moaning about what a disgrace she was and now, she's marrying some art punk and Irene's _happy_ ? She's so hard to understand, Sylvia. If she wasn't rich - ''

Sarah slammed the door as hard as she could, causing the two women and her father who were closest to the door to jump. She felt the bouquet slip through her fingers and fall to the ground and her misery washed over her like a wave over a tiny shell._ Irene thought I was a disgrace ... She's just happy to be marrying me off so I'm out of her hair and image . The weddings just one final act before I'm not her responsibility. How dare she ruin my wedding, to the man I love -_

Sarah remembered. She doesn't know how, or why but it struck her then. The autumnal colours she'd felt signified something was the Labyrinth and it's off seasonal hues and the missing link she was searching for. She understood. The dancing ballroom scene was a memory all right. Everything rushed back to her, she hadn't a chance to think of them while planning the wedding under Irene's watchful eye.

'' I wish, the Goblins would take me away,' she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. '' Right now. ''

**13.17, 7th August 2009.**

**Songs I Listened To While Writing.**

**My Chemical Romance - Disenchanted - Toby Asking About Growing Up**

**The Killers - Tranquilize - Stepping Out Of The Limo**

**Paramore - When It Rains - To The Labyrinth - Abandoning The Wedding - Jareth & Sarah**

Lyrics :

_My Chemical Romance - Disenchanted_

They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene.

It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean.

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya, come on

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya

At all, at all, at all, at all

_Paramore - When It Rains._

And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

Take your time.  
Take my time.

Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.

Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Don't Own Labyrinth The Movie That's Jim Henson's (Sadly :( ) & Don't Own The Lyrics At The Bottom Either, Even Though They Helped :). This Is Purely Recreational.**

* * *

It had been fourteen, nearly fifteen years since she was last here. She'd been fifteen at the time, been through two different aspects of growing ; childhood and adolescence. It seemed like a whole lifetime ago she was here, and in a way it was. She'd journeyed through adolescence and into adulthood now, she was on the other side of her life.

Sarah skimmed through those two sides of her life, in her mind.

Her childhood; playing with bubbles in the yard and even when the bubble solution disappeared more bubbles came into sight. It wasn't something you question as a child, it was something you enjoy.

Sarah remembered her fourth birthday party with a fairy shaped cake. She wore a plastic tiara and cheap colourful fairy wings on her back. Sarah remembered her first day of school, scary and exciting and just a little lonely. She remembered going to see her mother in her costumes before shows. She remembered some family days out vaguely.

She remembered her mother arguing with her father to spend time with her. She remembered her father bringing her to a bookstore, he waited idly at the door while she marvelled at the books and pictures. She picked out her first book, Alice In Wonderland and her mother read it to her until she was old enough to read herself. Her bookshelves were filled every third Saturday after that, mostly fairy tales and coming of age stories.

She remembered her mother dying. She remembered crying at night because sometimes, sometimes she forgot what she looked like. One day she asked her father to tell her what she laughed like, to remind her but Daddy just shook his head and told her not to bother him. Secretly, Sarah wondered if Daddy didn't love her enough to remember her and then other times she wondered if she herself loved her enough, surely if she did she should be able to remember her eyes and her smile? And her laugh and her smell. Maybe it was Sarah's fault she was fading away. Maybe she was a wicked child.

She reread the fairy tales her mother once read to her before bed. She tried to keep her alive but Daddy wasn't helping. He boxed every photo, letter and clothes. Then Irene came along.

The book buying Saturdays ground to a halt, the only quality time they had. Sarah remembered Irene's disapproving look, her rules and her punishments. Sarah remembered imagining the days she'd have out with her mother, instead of days confined to her room as Irene cast her away from family life.

When she drew a picture Irene ripped it up instead of sticking it on the fridge like her mother did. When she got a B Irene sighed and said she should have got an A. After a while Sarah stopped caring what Irene thought, she was sick of trying to please her and be a child at the same time.

Sarah remembered the wedding, her father suggested she be a flower girl but Irene wasn't certain she could sit still through it or pose for the photographs. So Sarah stayed at home with a babysitter while they got married. She spent the two weeks of their honeymoon lugged at Irene's mother's who is just as high maintenance and boring as she. Sarah was drowned in a bath every second morning with carbolic soap and she had to iron her clothes every night.

She was never as happy before to return home to escape to her room to live in books or make up her own stories. Her last memory of her proper childhood was the day before her thirteenth birthday and also the day she learned that Irene was expecting a baby. She was presented with a list, more chores, a curfew, some rules. Things normal teenagers do, Irene assured. Sarah didn't know what ruined her birthday more, the absence of her mother, Irene in her place with a standard fake cheerful card and the little person growing inside her or her father's negligence. '' Oh ... I thought it was next week. ''

Of course there's no definite age or landmark to say you are officially a teenager, but Sarah believed it was after her body changed and she started puberty. That's when she started to feel different. She felt lost more than ever. She found solace in re-acting characters from plays and storybooks and even her own. Sometimes she fought her inner demons through them. Sometimes they fought her.

Toby arrived, the apple of her father's eye and Irene was ecstatic she had something to work with from the start. Not Sarah's mother's leftovers. Sometimes she was jealous of the baby and the attention it received. Sometimes she lavished hers upon him. She'd never had a sibling before. It irked her though when Irene insist she babysit Toby when her stepmother wanted to swan off with her father or even with friends. She was paid in meagre allowance and an extension on her curfew, things she used to buy books, costumes or even some alone time in the park.

Sarah remembers the events of the night Toby was whisked off to the Labyrinth when she'd been particulary moody and wicked and harsh with her words. She remembered her first kiss, her boyfriends and her graduating grades. She remembers her first break up, her first drink and her first love.

She remembers the praise of her English and Drama teachers. She remembers looking out for Toby more than she did as a child. She remembers the absence of something. It was noticeable but not curable. She remembers opening nights of plays, her first trip abroad and meeting her favourite actress.

Sarah remembers starting at Art College and meeting new friends. Sarah remembers Toby first confiding in her his troubles and how they'd forged understanding and more of a growing relationship from that. She remembers nights on her own when she'd cry. She remembers being described anti-depressants and she remembers throwing them away. Her ailments couldn't be cured by pills and she knew it.

She remembers the haunting loneliness her friends couldn't fill. She remembers being used by a casting director. She remembers almost running out in front of a truck in an effort to escape her boyfriend and his other lover canoodling in the park. Sarah remembers winning a prize for one of her roles. Sarah remembers smiling at an image of a barn owl on a documentary she seen on Animal Planet.

Sarah remembers meeting John. She felt secure and safe and loved. She felt happy. She remembers their first night together and she remembers his proposal. She remembers his bad jokes and his love for martial arts movies. She remembers telling him about her birth mother and her brother.

Most of all she remembers forgetting about her Faery friends and her promises and their support because of the distraction of every day life. She'd lost the hold she had on her fantasy dreams as she tried to be logical with them but it didn't turn out right. Truth be told she had asked her friends to be there, in her head and twice aloud but they weren't there. She couldn't feel them at the church. Obviously they couldn't appear in the midst of everyone but ... She was disappointed.

Maybe they were angry with her. Maybe they just didn't have permission to leave the Goblin realm. One thing Sarah was sure of, was that if she'd had Hoggle's help for wedding or Ludo's or Sir Didymus maybe she'd have relinquished the control she'd given Irene over the wedding. She didn't need their money for it, she had plenty of her own but Irene insisted. Sarah could have refused and stole away with John to Vegas, with no old hags to judge and no frowning relatives.

Truth was Sarah wanted to make them happy and since John thought she was happy he didn't complain. It was funny what some people gave up for the sake or approval or love or convenience.

-

Sarah had allowed Irene to boss her around to such an extent over of the planning and preparation just so she could say she had some quality time with her. Sarah knew it meant much more to Irene than it did her, the trivial things like napkins folded like swans. Look how it was thrown back in her face. Irene's eagerness was finally given a more credible reason in Sarah's mind.

Since she uttered the words, she'd closed her eyes on the world she was destined to suffer. The air around her grew warm and caressed her like a lover's touch. She felt herself falling, slowly, suspended through a velvet air that rushed to blanket her. In her heart she felt a dormant remembrance waking, noting familiarity. Her mouth opened to suck in the sparkling air and a with a stubborn stab of courage, she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

So Sorry For The Wait Dx, Stupid Laptop Broke A Few Times & Writer's Block Is Chronic These Days . Please R & R, It Means Alot :). Lots Of Love x

_Finished 03:49 31st December 09_

* * *

**PLAYLIST :**

Colourblind - Counting Crows ( Wedding - Jareth )

Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden ( Labyrinth )

Numb - Linkin park ( Sarah's Relationship With Irene

Almost Lovers - A Fine Frenzy

Coma White - Marilyn Manson

Hey Hey - Superchick

Dig - Incubus

* * *

**Colourblind**

I am color...blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am  
taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am  
colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am.... fine  
I am fine

**Black Hole Sun**

In my eyes  
Indisposed  
In disguise as no one knows  
Hides the face  
Lies the snake  
And the sun in my disgrace

Boiling heat  
Summer stench  
'Neath the black the sky looks dead  
Call my name  
Through the dream  
And I'll hear you scream again

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Stuttering  
Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind tired friend  
Times are gone  
For honest men  
And sometimes far too long for snakes

In my shoes  
A walking dream  
And my youth I pray to keep  
Heaven send  
Hell away  
No one sings like you anymore

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Black hole sun  
Black hole sun

Hang my head  
Drown my fear  
'Til you all just disappear

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come

**Numb**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought i would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second i waste is more than i can take

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But i know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All i want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

I've  
Become so numb  
I can´t feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've  
Become so numb  
I can´t feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

**Almost Lover**

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

**Coma White**

There's something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile  
[coma:] "You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away"

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself

Her mouth was an empty cut  
And she was waiting to fall  
Just bleeding like a polaroid that  
Lost all her dolls  
[coma:]  
"You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away"

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
[chorus repeat]

**Hey Hey**

Some people you can never please  
You might as well just let them be  
They mock everything not their own  
From their imaginary throne  
But I won't bow down,  
even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus  
Hey hey

Why try to be like someone else  
When you can only be yourself?  
No one can sing the song you do  
Be true, be legendary you  
So I won't sell out,  
even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to?

**Dig**

We all have a weakness  
But some of ours are easy to identify.  
Look me in the eye and ask for forgiveness;  
We'll make a pact to never speak that word again  
Yes you are my friend.

We all have something that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday

If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.

We all have a sickness  
That cleverly attaches and multiplies  
No matter how we try.

We all have someone that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when sickness turns my ego up  
I know you'll act as a clever medicine.

If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me.  
Sing this song!  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.

Oh each other....  
When everything else is gone.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh

If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me.  
Sing this song!  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.

Oh each other....  
When everything else is gone.  
Oh each other....  
When everything else is gone.


End file.
